Hogwarts' Baby Malfoy
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: Hermione Granger has lots of things on her mind. The war , being Head Girl. Plus she has to take care of her daughter , Dramione Malfoy.Will Malfoy help her or just be a pain in the ass? Do the Weasleys and Harry still talk to her? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: WELL, HELLO TO ALL OF THE DRAMIONE FANS OUT THERE! I love you all! So this is my first story , hope you like it! Could anyone recommend me any good betareaders? It's just that I'm new to so I don't really know many things. Please leave me reviews. ILY! U r the best! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN TOM FELTON'S HEART! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K RWOLING…. **

Hogwarts' Baby Malfoy

Summary: Hermione Granger has a lot of things in her mind... Fighting against Voldermont, finishing her seventh year at Hogwart's, being a teen mom. .. Will this involve falling in love with a very arrogant but hot Draco Malfoy?

Chapter 1: The Center of Attention

Hermione Granger walked, well she was actually almost running to the Platform 9 ¾. A small blonde hair baby in her arms. She hurried and got inside the train just in time before it started moving. She let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realize she was holding. She started walking down the hall looking for the usual compartment where the golden trio usually sat. She walked looking not only for the compartment but for him...

Finally she found Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting at a compartment at the end on the hall. Harry sat near the window; he had his arms around a very excited Ginny.

Ron sat at the other seat looking bored.

Hermione opened the door smiling, glad to finally see her friends. Summer had been really hard for her. On November of her sixth year she had found out that she was pregnant with her enemy's baby after a one night stand. At first she had cried herself to sleep but then she had realized that it was better to just face the truth. On the third week of summer she had given birth to a premature baby, she had been barely 7 months pregnant and the doctors thought that the baby was going to died. It had been a miracle. Now she had a three month old baby girl with straight blonde hair and grey with a peck of blue eyes. At the moment the baby girl was wearing small Slytherin clothes that Hermione had bought for her as a surprise to the baby girl's father.

Ginny smile widely when she saw her best friend and she ran to hug her. Suddenly she realized that her best friend was holding a beautiful baby girl in her hands.

"Oh my god! Is she the girl?" Ginny asked looking down at the split image of Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah it's her." Hermione said smiling.

"What's her name?" Ron asked from where he was sitting at.

"Tell Unclie Ron that your name is Dramione."Hermione said in a baby voice to her daughter.

"I have miss so much Mione." Said Harry getting up to hug his best friend.

"Oh I have miss you too." Hermione said hugging one of her best friends.

After their emotional hug was given , Hermione sat next to Ron.

Ginny and Harry sat there snogging each other while Ron and Hermione sat in silence. Ron hadn't still gotten used to the fact that his best friend had gotten pregnant by his worst enemy.

Suddenly their silence was interrupted by a crying Dramione. Hermione already knew why the baby was crying , she always cried when she wanted her stuffed animal ,a green snake that had a spell that made it look real. "She will grow up to be a Slytherin ... just like her father," Hermione thought. She quickly got the snake out of the baby's green bag that a big S on it and Dramione Malfoy embroided in silver and it formed a snake. The bag also had a spell that made the Snake to seem to be moving. All of those Slyhterein things had been from Draco. He had sent them after Hermione sent him a picture of a just born Dramione. He had happily sent back all of the Slytherin things along with a necklace that had a silver diamond and one emerald , one gold diamong and one ruby. That had been the only contact that Malfoy was able to have with Dramione.

" Hermione! You are going to make the poor girl want to puke!" Said Ron realizing how much Slytherin the girl had.

"Ronald! Don't insult my baby girl!" Said Hermione as she stood up and open the door of the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Asked Harry.

"To change her diaper." Lied Hermione , she was truly looking for Malfoy.

Hermione walked looking for a blonde headed guy but she couldn't find him.

Finally after about half an hour of searching, she gave up and she decided to head for the restroom , change the baby's diaper and change into her clothes since the train was almost going to arrive to Hogwarts. As she change Dramione's diaper , she heard whispers around her. She turned around to find some Slyhterin girls shooting daggers at her. She just ignored them and went back to changing the diaper. Suddenly one of the worst persons she wanted to see camed into the bathroom.

Pansy Parkinson saw the two Slytherin girls gossiping and shooting daggers at Granger. If it had been another time she would have joined them but now she knew how hard everything was being for Granger.

"Get out of here bitches!" Pansy ordered them. Hermione turned around thinking that Pansy was talking to her and Dramione , but was surprised when she saw the other 2 Slytherins walking fast out of the room scared of Pansy Parkinson.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered.

"I didn't do it for you Granger." Said Pansy walking out of the restroom leaving a very confused Hermione. 

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy sat at a compartment with his best friend Blaise Zabini and Pansy had gone to god knows where.

"Have you seen Granger?" Asked Blaise. Draco and Hermione had only told some of their close friends who the father of the baby was. According to what Granger told him, the only ones who she had told were Potter and the 2 youngest Weasleys. And Draco had only told Blaise and Pansy. Everyone else thought that Hermione's baby was of a muggle. Well at least they did , because everyone was soo gosswip that the secret had gone out in less than a week.

"No." Stated Draco simply as Pansy Parkinson walked into the compartment.

"Guess who I found at the restroom ?" Said Pansy as she sat down her feet on the wall of the compartment and her head on her ex boyfriend and best friend , Blaise, knees.

"I don't care!" Said Draco who was now laying down on the sit.

"I saw your mudblood and your daughter." Said Pansy ignoring Draco's comment.

"What!"Said Draco as he sat up.

"I thought you said you didn't care." Said Pansy a smirk on her face , which made Blaise laugh.

"Shut Up." Said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Where are you going ?" Asked Pansy as Draco opened the door of the compartment.

"To change into my robes." Said Draco as he walked into the hallway and into the restroom.

15 minutes later…

Hermione Granger walked to the Hogwarts with her three best friends. She looked around and smild , everything was still the same. She was glad to be back to the place that had brought her many happy memories. She laughed at the memory of her hitting Draco in the nose on the third year. She was so happy to be back for her seventh and last year at Hogwarts even if she had a baby in arms. They walked to the Great Hall and Hermione smiled as she saw Dumbledure smiling and waving at her. She waved back smiling. All the teachers seemed to be looking at her amazed of how mature the girl had been by taking care of another human being when she herself was just a children.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with her best friends and the small Slytherin in her arms. Even though she was excited to finally talk to her friends, but many of the Gryffindors were shotting daggers at her because of what the baby was wearing.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table wanting to hold his little baby in his arms. He had only be able to see her from behind but he wanted to touch her , hold her in his arms.

Finally he got enough courage to walk to the Gryffindor table and where she was sitting at.

He smiled as he saw the small bundle of joy that was on Hermione's arms.

At first , Hermione looked confused at why he was smiling at her. But then she remembered about Dramione , and she smiled too.

"Hello Granger!" Draco MAlfoy said civilly.

"Hello Malfoy, How was your summer?" Hermione said back politely.

"I have been waiting all summer to see this little beauty." Draco said as he kneeled down to face his little daughter.

He felt so proud and happy when he saw the small girl's sleek blonde hair and grey bluish eyes. He also found out that she had his pale skin and his perfect pointy nose. She also had his attractive facial appareance. She may had been only 3 months old , but he already knew that when she grew up , she was going to be the most beautiful girl of her generation.

Hermione looked surprised at Draco. She would have never thought that Draco could act this lovingly toward someone , especially someone who wasn't a pureblood.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Hermione.

"I'll love to." Draco said as Hermione put Dramione into his arms.

At first , he felt as if Dramione was made of glass and he was going to break her , but then when he looked down at her , he felt so lucky to have such an amazing girl.

" I'm glad you like what I sent her." Draco said as he noticed that his baby was wearing some Slytherin robes and the small snake that she was holding in her arms.

"They were so cute. But you shouldn't have bothered. The necklace probably cost you a lot of money." Hermione said.

"I'll do anything for my little Slytherin princess." Draco said smiling down at his daughter.

"Well Granger , can I go take her to my table?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure! Just don't let the Slytherins say any bad words in front of her. You know she might learn bad language" Hermione said.

"Granger! She is barely 3 months olds!" Draco yelled as he walked to his table.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts' Baby Malfoy

Chapter 2: Not Everything is About Beauty and Cuteness

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews! Honestly , I didn't expect to have any reviews! I never expected to have 253 views of my story! Anyways , I was thinking that if I get 10 reviews I'll update chapter 3 next week at the most. If I get at least 25 reviews, I'll update chapter 4 and 5 too! ILY! R&R!

As the students of Hogwarts finished eating dinner and the first years were sorted to their new house, Dumbledore stood up to make his annual speech.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you all back! I'm very glad to see your faces again….." The students clapped as welcomed them and he continued to talk.

"I would also like to announce to you all who your Head Boy and Head Girl will be this year…. Please give a round of applause for your Head Girl Miss Hermione Granger and your Head Boy Mister Draco Malfoy! You all may go to your dorms now. And once again, welcome back! Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger please wait for Professor McGonagall"

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco sat there with Parkinson and Zabini. He was holding a very sleepy Dramione in his hands. "I never thought that Malfoy could be such a nice person towards someone." Hermione thought as she waited for Professor McGonagall.

When Parkinson and Zabini left Hermione approached Draco and she asked him if she could hold Dramione.

"She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping." Draco said looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, but believe not everything is about beauty and cuteness." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Draco.

"You would see." Hermione said with a smirk similar to Malfoy's one.

Finally all of the students left the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall approached the silent couple and the sleepy baby.

"Hello Professor." Said Hermione politely while Malfoy only muttered a hi.

"Hello Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy ,congratulations for both becoming Head Boy and Head Girl , and for becoming parents to such a pretty baby girl." Said Professor McGonagall to the two seventh years.

20 minutes later, Hermione and Draco were admiring their new common room. It had a small modern kitchen , a big living room facing the fireplace decorated with the colors golden and silver. There were two rooms. This had really surprised Draco and Hermione because they were going to have to share a room since the other one was only for Dramione . Apparently, Dumbledore had prepared the room since he already knew that Hermione was bringing Dramione to Hogwarts. Dramione's room was decorated with snakes , green and silver. Actually , the living room was the only thing that had golden or red. Their room only had ONE bed that they were supposed to share. It's sheets were green and silver as well as the walls decorations.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you." Hermione said as she unpacked her trunk.

"Oh shut up. It's not like if I want to." Draco said unpacking his trunk too.

"Look Malfoy , I think that if we want for Dramione to grow up and have a normal life , I think that we should at least be civil to one another." Hermione said trying to put Draco into sense.

"Well , I think that you are right about that , but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna become your best friend." Draco said as he finished packing everything and sat down on the bed.

"Believe me Malfoy , that is not gonna happen." Hermione said as she too finished unpacking.

She sat down beside Draco on the bed.

"Oh yeah and we might as well call each other by our first name. Since our daughter is also a Malfoy." Draco said.

"Excuse me , but she is NOT a Malfoy , she is my daughter so she is a GRANGER!" Hermione said defending her daughter's last name.

"She is Malfoy since I'm her father." Draco said and Hermione started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked confused.

"We said that we were going to be civil toward each other , and we already started fighting." She said.

"Well that's true." Draco said.

Suddenly Hermione stopped laughing and silence filled the room.

"Mal.. Draco I have been wondering , how did your father took it when he found out that you got me pregnant?" Hermione asked Draco , she had wanted to know all summer.

" He doesn't talk to me anymore , he disown me. But I still live at the Manor since half of it belongs to my mother , and she doesn't want for me to leave her. Plus , I already received my heritage , so I had nothing to lose. Plus, it's not as if it hurt me to lose my father. He never treated me as he son. He always.." Draco stopped talking there realizing that he was actually talking to Hermione , the person he had hated so many years. Not only was he talking to her , but he was also telling her about his life .

"I'm sorry for that. I mean it's not as if either of us wanted for this to happen." Hermione said , her big brown eyes meeting Draco's grey eyes.

"She has really changed our life ,hasn't she?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. I think that it would be better if I sleep in the couch." Draco said.

"Yeah. I'm still not used to the fact of sharing my bed with my "archenemy". And by the way would you mind taking care of Dramione for the night?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not." Draco said with a smile as he lived the room. Too bad for him that he didn't turn around to a smirking Hermione.

"Little does he know that not everything is about beauty and cuteness.." She thought as she got ready to sleep , a picture of Draco Malfoy having to deal with a little evil baby girl …

AN: I know that this was a very short chapter , but believe me I already have lots of ideas in my mind. I promise to update as soon as I can if you all leave some reviews. Remember that reviews = updating! R&R!ILY LOL!XD


End file.
